


Pixie

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie, Poor Molly, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The card was for some sort of sex specialist. Molly wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not but she really did need help in that area, she was too horny and frustrated most of the time and too shy to actually try getting a boyfriend or even just a fuck buddy since all her relationships seemed to die off within a year or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie

Jim had given her the card before she found out he was gay and apparently all men with a fashion sense did prefer dicks over vagina. Really, she should have seen it sooner, he was every stereotype rolled into one. She was so naive sometimes but he’d said she has a cute nose and no one had said that to her before and he was just so charming.

The card was for some sort of sex specialist. Molly wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not but she really did need help in that area, she was too horny and frustrated most of the time and too shy to actually try getting a boyfriend or even just a fuck buddy since all her relationships seemed to die off within a year or so.

A woman with a sultry voice picked up.

“Oh, uh, h-hello,” Molly stuttered, blushing even though all the woman had said was ‘hi’. “I… I’d uh…”

“Would you like an appointment?” the woman asked and Molly tried to envision her. Slumped over a desk with an old fashioned cigarette balanced between to manicured fingers.

“Yes,” Molly said too loudly and blushed even harder. Why was she so shy? “I mean… Yes. Uh… please?”

“Miss Adler has an opening on Saturday morning. Near ten,” the woman said after a moment of silence Molly let out a breath. Okay. She was doing this.

“O-okay,” she said. “Th-that sound good.”

“We’ll talk about payment after the appointment.” and the woman hung up, leaving Molly in anxious tears. She turned up her music, thinking she had two days. She should probably go to the morgue and get the shakes out of her hands.

—-

Saturday came too quickly. Molly wore her hair down and minimal make up but she actually tried to match her bra and panties today, for some odd reason. She wore a casual dress with leggings beneath and a cardigan.

The address was a white house in the nicer part of town and Molly felt out of place in her boring clothes with her boring face.

The woman who opened the door was exactly like Molly had imagined on the phone, except maybe a bit taller and blonder. 

“A-am I at the right place?” Molly stuttered, trying to avoid the harsh glare the woman was giving her.

“Molly Hooper?” the woman asked, voice seeming a bit higher in person but it was still low and seductive.

“Uh… Yes,” Molly said and clutched her bag to her chest like it was a teddy bear shielding her from the other children’s taunting.

She heard someone shouting from the back of the house and the woman sighed. 

“Would you like some tea? Miss Adler isn’t quite ready for you,” she said, leading molly inside to a fancy sitting room.

“Yes, some tea would be… good,” Molly said, forcing a smile. “M-may I ask your name?”

“Kate,” the woman said.

“Oh, I’m Molly but…. Damn, you already knew that, sorry…” But Kate had already left. Molly sat on a chair and stared at her hands, blushing and trying not to replay the last few minutes in her head.

When she finally had to look up she immediately looked down again, her face going even hotter.

Miss Adler, or what she assumed to be miss Adler as wearing lingerie, her breasts and vagina barely covered by black fabric, a gray chamise draped on her shoulders.

“Are you the little pixie Jim has been telling me about?” Miss Adler said and Molly blushed. Miss Adler was wearing heels adding a good two inches to her height and she was so much thinner than Molly was. 

“I-I guess,” Molly whimpered.

“Oh, you can look, honey. We both have them,” Miss Adler said. Molly looked up and blushed even harder, trying to fight her way past the shame she was feeling, so exposed though she was the one who was fully dressed. “You can call me Irene, or if you’d prefer, Master.”

“Wh-what?” Molly stuttered, cowering back and pressing herself into the couch. “Wh-what am I even doing here, oh god I shouldn’t ave come, I’m so sorry, just… L-let me leave.”

“Darling, won’t you at least stay for a cup of tea?” Irene said and laughed, sitting next to Molly and putting a hand on her thigh, rubbing with her thumb. “And you can’t deny that I’m not sexy. I’ve turned gay men straight, you know. But I only fuck women.”

Molly wanted to scream.

“Isn’t that what you’re here for?” Irene asked, regarding Kate with a nod as she came in to put the tray of biscuits and tea on the coffee table.

“N-no?” Molly asked more than said. “I… I don’t know what I’m here for, Jim j-just left your card and I thought it might be worth a try and I’m so bloody frustrated, it’s not fair!” She was nearly in tears now, bunching the fabric of her dress in her hands and shaking slightly. This was too much for her, oh god she’s never seen another woman naked before, not even when her friends slept at her flat, she always made them change in the bathroom.

“Pixie, don’t cry,” Irene said. “Would you like me to change?”

Molly nodded and Irene left the room.

When she came back her hair was loose around her shoulders and her make up was mostly washed off. She was wearing a plain jeans and t-shirt and Molly felt a lot more comfortable now. Irene sat  across from her, pouring them each a cup of tea.

“So, Molly. What did you think coming here would achieve?” Irene asked, her voice not as suggestive as before. Molly took a tentative sip of her tea and shrugged.

“Uh… Advice on pulling?” she suggested. Irene pouts.

“An you haven’t had any thought about sleeping with girls?” 

Molly blushed. Well, yes she had but everyone has those sort of fantasies at one point or another. She’s never done anything, hadn’t ever gotten past the sloppy make out session just to impress the boys in the bar.

“Oh, you have,” Irene giggled. Molly grinned and nodded reluctantly.

“Yeah, I guess I have. It’s not a big deal, though. J-just some fantasies alone in bed.”

“And you wouldn’t want to play any of those out? It would help your sexual frustration, darling,” Irene said and leaned forward a bit.  

“I…” Molly though for a while. She did, the temptation and wrongness of it all was spectacular but the temptation and the wrongness of it…

“You do know that I’m a prostitute, right, honey?” Irene asked and Molly stared at her tea.

“A bit of a nice place,” she said offhandedly.

“I’m good at my work. I could wear a strap on, if you’d like.”

Molly put her tea down and swallowed dryly. Did she want this? (Yes.)

“W-well a-are we going to sh-shag here? Wh-what would it cost, I… I don’t know if I could…”

“It’ll be free, pixie,” Irene said and stood, taking Molly’s hand. “A favor for Jim.”

Molly swallowed and thought that this may be the stupidest thing she’s ever done but she followed Irene up the stairs, already feeling her panties getting a bit wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write smut for this eventually. I'm still undecided


End file.
